Coincidence Love
by Ohohen
Summary: [first fiction] [oneshot] It's Sakura Festival Night! Sakura, Having to just know about this event after all those years in Tomoedaare going with her good friends to the Festival! Unfortunately, Syaoran has not confessed...SS ET


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…and I don't think I want to either…I mean…first of all…I would be fired by myself on the first day…second…I'm lazy…(I know…sweat drop)

HI…! (I like using those triple dot thingies) This is my first fiction…I thought that it should be kinda funny…so I wroth this…please…please…please…ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes you find…I am no good at Language Arts or Writing…even though I somehow pass it…weird, no…? And I think you should know about the story…it is really weird…but it stil has some contents that are funny…so be happy for what you got…! I mean, this is my first fiction ever submitted…better yet the first fiction I have ever submitted…! So bear with me…! Anyways…read and enjoy…! Now on with the story…! Happy reading…! (and no that is not an actual holiday. I don't think you're that dumb…right…?) Oh and this is a one-shot…no I just thought you might wanna know that…I think you can tell…right…?

Coincidence Love

Every year there is a Sakura festival in Tomoeda. (A/N:I don't know if it's true or not, but just pretend and go along with the story…! Sorry for interrupting…wait…this is just the first sentence…! Stupid me…sorry) Sakura, this year, has decided to go to this festival. Along with her good friends, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. And it just so happens that it was today. So, she immediately got a kimono, and put it on. It really fit the occasion…cherry blossoms everywhere on the sakura pink kimono. Sakura glanced at herself in the mirror for a moment,

_ding dong_

Until the doorbell rang.

Sakura ran downstairs, almost tripping over her kimono form running down the stairs. She already knew who it was but she still said it for fun; "Coming!". She opened the door, and saw her good friend slash classmates in front. For some reason they were in some type of order. Tomoyo and Eriol in front together, holding hands, (A/N: Yes, they're a couple in this story and yes they're about 16 years old. And no, Syaoran has not confessed his love to Sakura…yet) with Syaoran in the back. Blushing at the sight of Sakura. They were all in they're outfits, Tomoyo in a navy blue kimono. Details and all. "Shall we go?" Sakura broke the silence. Everyone nodded.

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo weren't the only ones who went. There were a group of teens, ages ranging from 18-19, who went. They don't cause any trouble. But one of the teens were really happy and exited about going, because she loved Sakura blossoms and really admired their beauty. The group had four people in it. They were scholar students, so everyone admired them. There was a boy who loved Sakura blossoms just as much as the girl did. And it just so happens that they left for the festival at the same time as Sakura and them did.

The festival was held where the most Sakura trees were grown in Tomoeda. There was also a bridge that was included in the landscape, arching over a pond scattered with Lilly pads and lotus flowers. All bright and blooming with beauty in the moonlight once they had arrived. (A/N: It was kinda a long walk.) "Wow! Look at them! They're everywhere! Aren't they pretty?" she turned to Syaoran and smiled. (A/N: Wrong word. But I thought I was using "beautiful" and beauty too much.) Syaoran just stared, and turned beet red. "Yeah." ' Almost as beautiful as you.' he thought, silently in his mind. He loved her and he knew it. He just couldn't deny it. He just couldn't. He stared at the ground. "Syaoran are you all right? Are you sick? Do you have a fever? You don't have to join us at the festival if you don't want to." Sakura felt his head. "Syaoran! You feel very hot! We should send you home! It could get worse!" The thought that Sakura cared so much really made him blush even more. "I-never mind. I feel fine." 'NO SYAORAN. YOU HAVE TO TELL HER TONIGHT. OR YOU'LL NEVER TELL HER. And she'll never know how you feel…' he urged himself to continue. "Well okay. Let's go where Tomoyo and Eriol are okay? How about that?" Syaoran slowly nodded and followed her slowly. Not blushing as much as before but still blushing with the lightest shade of pink.

Sakura found it crowded around the festival and was afraid that he might loose syaoran in the crowd. Also it was because he didn't want to get lost; alone. So, she did the something that any girl would of done when they felt the way that she did; take they're partner's hand. In this case, it was Syaoran's hand.

This made Syaoran's hand feel like melting. Sakura noticed this but denied it. She turned around.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, for holding your hand, but it's very crowded and I don't want to lose you or myself in the crowd. In other words, I don't want to get lost, alone." She smiled her sweet smile that Syaoran could still see, as dark as it was in the night. It still seemed to glow.

"I hope you don't mind Syaoran. I'll let go as soon as we find Tomoyo and Eriol, okay?" He just nodded silently. It was because he was still blushing. It wasn't pink anymore.

When they found Tomoyo and Eriol, they told Syaoran and Sakura to go without them. And that they were going to meet near the bridge, since there was only one bridge in the whole festival.

"Well I guess it's just me, myself, and I along with you, yourself and him huh?" she giggled a little at her own joke. Syaoran smiled.

"Well, where do you want to go first?" Sakura thought for a moment, then looked around her. It was crowded. She turned to Syaoran and smiled with a little embarrassment.

"Why don't we get out of the crowd where it's a lot more quieter ay? I mean, the reasons are the same as it was before. Don't get lost."

Syaoran took a glance around and answered. "I agree. Let's go to that Sakura tree over there."

"Okay. Let's go then." She took Syaoran's hand. His hand felt like melting again. 'Oops. Wrong move Sakura. Oh well. Can't turn back now. Syaoran might think I'm weird just to grab then let go of his hand all of a sudden.' Sakura knew she had made the wrong move.

When they arrived, the two of them sat down and leaned against the tree. 'It's peaceful.' Sakura thought taking a whip of the fresh, night air. Syaoran was thinking the same thing, the only difference was that it included Sakura and how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. 'Come on Syaoran. Do it Syaoran! You're not afraid to stand up to that many Clow Cards, but you're afraid to tell the truth to someone about how you feel! Come on now!' There was a war going on in his head. 'Fine! I'll do it! Get this over with.' he turned to Sakura.

"Um…Sakur-" He felt a silent "thump" on his shoulders. She had fallen asleep. 'I wonder what she dreaming about?' he paused. 'Don't be nosy Syaoran.'

Sakura's Dream

Sakura walked around the bed of Sakura petals. The scent of the petals filled her heart. She walked out to the vacant space, stretched out with the petals that her name was named after. But as she walked, she could tell that she wasn't the only one wandering about in the pink paradise. As she approached the figure, it fainted away. "Wait!" she called out. For somehow, she knew that she had this dream for a reason. The reason was to show her the one she loves most. It also was because she knew that the one she loved was nearby. She pondered on who it was. A voice suddenly called out to her. She could tell that it was the figure that she saw earlier who called out to her. As she suspected, it was a male. Of course she wasn't gay or anything. "I love you Sakura" the voice seemed awfully familiar. So familiar that it seemed to be right next to her. She knew that she loved him back. "I love you!" her voice echoed across the vast emptiness of all except the Sakura petals. "Whoever you are…" she muttered.

End of Sakura's Dream

Syaoran was shocked at what he heard. 'Sakura's talking in her dreams…she said she loved someone…who was she talking to? Is it me? UGH! Syaoran stop being so nosy! Just leave your love alone till' she wakes up.' Sakura woke up. She had gotten so comfortable on Syaoran's shoulder and in the dream she almost didn't want to wake up. She looked up and saw how close their faces were. She blushed and sat up. She still was wondering who the person who she loved most was.

"I fell asleep on your shoulder! Why didn't you wake me up?" Syaoran smirked. You're a deep sleeper, and you looked kinda sleepy and you seemed to be peaceful sleeping so I decided not to wake you up."

She smiled that smile again.

"Arigato for not waking me up. I was very tired." Syaoran blushed and looked away while Sakura checked her watch.

"AH! It's 11:55! I've been asleep for an hour! Your legs must be stiff from sitting that long and not moving because of me! I'm so sorry Syaoran!" Syaoran smiled.

"It was worth it." Sakura was confused. "What?" Syaoran woke up.

'Too far Syaoran!'

"It's almost 12:00. You're brother's gonna get worried if you don't go home soon."

"Oh no! You're right! Let's go to the bridge. Eriol and Tomoyo are probably waiting for us!"

"Or…they may just be standing there and let everyone stare at them as the make out because they have no patience to wait so long." Sakura laughed at the joke.

"You're probably right huh! Well let's go before the stop and miss it! Did you bring popcorn!" Syaoran shook his head. "No, but now I wish I did!" Sakura cracked up.

At the bridge

"Looks like no one's here." Sakura said. "Oh well, we'll be the ones waiting I guess."

'Perfect chance! Do it Syaoran!'

"I guess they figured that we would be spying on them along with a whole bunch of other people so they left somewhere else to make out."

Sakura laughed again.

"Syaoran you're good at teasing people and making other's laugh!"

While she was laughing, Syaoran gathered up all the strength he had to say the three powerful words that he was about to pour all on Sakura.

"Sakura?" Sakura stopped laughing. He stared deep into her emerald green eyes.

"Yeah?" she murmured.

"I…I…I lov-" A large bang had gone up into the sky. Fireworks. They stared at the pink colors that lit the sky. When the sparks cleared, the words printed up in the sky were: "I love Sakura" Sakura, being as dense as she was, had no idea that they were referring to the flower Sakura, and the fireworks were set off by the teenagers who had insisted the people who had set up the festival to let them put it on to the sky. But Sakura, on the other hand thought that Syaoran being as rich as he was, had paid someone to set off a show to confess his love towards Sakura.

"Syaoran! Did you do that! All for me!"

Syaoran couldn't respond, he didn't' know how. But he didn't have to. Because before he could answer Sakura hugged him and this time, he didn't go crazy and blush.

He just hugged her back.

And confessed.

"I love you Sakura. I wanted to say it for a long time but I didn't have the courage. So now you know."

"I love you too Syaoran!" She paused and thought about the dream she had. "In fact, you were the one who I had dreamt about! You were the one who said that you loved me! And-"

"And you said the same thing back." He smirked. Sakura gasped.

"I spoke in my dream!" she got a little mad. "And you heard every word I said!"

"Why you little-" she was cut off when her lips were sealed with someone else's. Syaoran, pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as he did on her waist. It lasted long enough to make a certain couple satisfied.

"KAWAII! Thank Goodness I brought my camera and Sakura didn't see it!"

"Well I bet you didn't see this coming did you?" Eriol said grinning.

"Wha-" Syaoran and Sakura wasn't the only one who was happy this night. Just about everyone was who had came to the festival. One was even smart enough to bring popcorn. Hmm. No wonder. He was a scholar. And beside him was the one girl that he loved more then anything. Or anyone.

"I have a feeling we made those two (A/N: S+S) come together. And realize their feelings for each other." the male said.

"I guess the begging really paid off huh?" the female said.

"Yeah. But I wasn't expecting this! This is da bomb!" The male exclaimed.

"Ooo. Someone want to play matchmaker."

"How do you know?"

"You're the one who made me and you. Of course. And I'm your girlfriend."

"Oh. I almost forgot." he smirked.

"Why you…!"

"Joking! How would I ever forget about someone like you!"

"I guess so huh?"

"Trust me now. I think everyone who's in love tonight agrees with me about forgetting the one who they love most."

"Yup. I think so."

He was right. Syaoran, Sakura, the new couples, felt the same way. And Eriol felt like he could of vowed to never forget about Tomoyo from his heart when the first became a couple. And he just about did. And I think you got it clear with these two too. It just so happened that a coincidence like this that it had just struck 12:00. And it also just so happened that Touya was stomping his foot and yanking his hair out because Sakura wasn't home yet.

What a coincidence.

**Ohohen:** Well, there ya go. Like or no? Tell me when you review! I'll read'em all!

Oh and the two teens, I just picked them out of the top of my head. I couldn't make a name so just be happy for what you got from a first timer. And again, if you liked it, it's just beginner's luck. Got that?


End file.
